Teddy
by AixStarish
Summary: Here it is! My Halloween/scary themed story. Summary: Hyro is afraid of a lot of scary things in life. But he wants to prove himself by going to a place where no one has ever gone before.


**Spooky Story Special!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey. I got writer's block when I was writing but I finally made the Halloween/scary story I was going to write. Oh yeah! Halloween is in 13 days, pretty soon I get to eat all of the candy I want to :D**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Hyro, a 14-year-old Pokémon trainer, was on his way to the so-called "spookiest house in existence." Everyone in Mayville knew about this house. A young divorced man, in his mid-twenties and his daughter, lived there over three hundred years ago. Ever since then the home has been vacant. Rumor has it that the father and daughter haunt their house. At midnight every night, a candle in one of the upstairs windows is always lit. By dawn, the candle was gone. Everyone who thought they could muster enough bravery to go into the house, kids and adults, managed to get to the front doorsteps. But as soon as they started to walk up the steps they heard an ear-splitting cry and fled for their lives. Someone did get to the front door though. It was last October on the night before Halloween. A teenage girl was about to open the door when all of a sudden the doorbell rang on its own. After it suddenly rang the girl could hear uneven breathing coming from inside. After a second ring, she heard fast-paced footsteps coming toward the door from inside. Then a third ring and she felt like someone's cold hand went through her chest and she ran.

Hyro wasn't a huge fan of scary things but he wanted to check out this house. He had his Pokémon with him, so going through it would be a piece of cake. He took out one of his Pokeballs from his backpack and opened it.

"Umbree!"

"Umbreon, would be please like the way for me?"

"Bre!"

The house was in the middle of a forest. Now, who in their right mind built a house in a dark and creepy forest? The closer they got to the house the more nerve-racking this was for Hyro. As a kid, he was the kid who always chickened out whenever all of the kids at school were watching the latest scary movies. But here he was, walking towards a house that was supposed to be haunted by real ghosts. _Funny isn't it?_

"Umbreon." Umbreon said while nudging Hyro.

"Huh, what it?"

Umbreon flicked its head toward the left. When Hyro looked up his eyes widened at what he saw. The house was dilapidated. Most of the windows were broken, and the yard was overrun by weeds. The once silver gate was the color of rust. He pushed opened the gate with a struggle, it creaked under his weight. The front steps were made out of wood, and they were worn down. Hyro took one step and the wood broke. He took another step and his foot went through the wood. A pair of Rattata underneath the steps scurried off.

 _"Ahhh!"_ A cry ran through Hyro's ears suddenly. He frantically looked around to find its owner. "Hey Umbreon, did you hear that scream just now?" Hyro asked his partner.

Umbreon looked at his trainer confused and shook his head no.

 _I'm not going crazy right? I'm just imagining things. There is no need for me to get so worked up over a scream that probably isn't real._ Hyro thought to himself.

Hyro made it to the front steps and reached for the doorknob, but it froze in midair. All of a sudden he saw flashbacks from his childhood.

...

It was foggy outside and Hyro was playing catch with his friends. Hyro's friend threw the ball too high for Hyro to catch and it ended up in the woods. "Hyro go get it." The kid who threw the ball said.

"Okay!" Hyro said. Hyro ran into the woods after the purple ball. He saw many forest Pokémon like Beautifly and Seedot, but no sign of the ball. He looked around trees and inside of bushes but he still couldn't find it. He turned around to go tell his friends the unfortunate news but then he realized something, _I'm lost._ But this didn't concern Hyro at all, he just knew he could make it back since he had high confidence. He walked along, sure he was going the right way, then something caught his eye _. The ball!_ He had the goofiest grin on his face when he spotted the ball. He ran towards it and reached down for it. When his small hands made contact with the ball two string-like arms reached out and coiled around his wrists.

"Loon!" The purple "ball" said. Hyro looked up and saw that it was no other than Drifloon. Hyro looked at the Drifloon with sparkles in his eyes. He always wanted to see a Drifloon in real life, and here it was!

"Hi, my name is Hyro! Wanna be my friend?" Hyro asked.

The Drifloon looked mad, but Hyro couldn't tell. "Ouch!" The grip Drifloon had on Hyro's wrist got tighter. "Wa-wait!" Then Drifloon applied even more pressure on poor Hyro."He-hey, pl-please stop it!" Hyro pleaded. "I just want to be friends with you." But the Drifloon didn't listen and continued to tighten its grip.

Hyro now started to get scared. He was afraid his arms would break off, so he tried to break free. When the Drifloon saw what Hyro was doing it lifted Hyro up and started to carry him away. "Wh-what are you doing! Let me go!" Hyro screamed. Hyro kicked with all of his might and wiggled around to get free but he couldn't. He managed to kick Drifloon and Drifloon bumped into a tree. Hyro grabbed one of the branches and held on for dear life. But Drifloon was stronger and Hyro lost his grip on it.

Higher and higher they went. Hyro looked down and he could barely see the ground because of the fog. "Where are you ta-" Hyro was choking on his tears. "Taking m-me?" Drifloon ignored him. _I'm going to die and no one will know why._ Hyro thought.

Hyro could barely feel his body. The higher they went the colder it got, and the less oxygen was in his body. Just as he was about to drift off he heard something. "Noi!"

Hyro looked over his right shoulder and saw a huge purple bat. The Noivern used gust on the Drifloon. The Drifloon was thrown off course but it wouldn't lose. Next Noivern used Bite and the Drifloon lost its grip on Hyro. Hyro fell from the sky at a rapid pace. Instead of feeling the ground he felt fur. He looked up and saw that he was on the Noivern. Noivern gently put Hyro onto the ground, then flew off. Dumbfounded Hyro got up and ran home, never telling anyone what happened.

 **...**

Hyro shook his head. _Why of all times would he think of this?_ He had forgotten that even happened, but it was suddenly fresh in his mind. He pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind and turned the doorknob.

"Bre!" Hyro looked down at Umbreon who looked tense and stared intently at the door. The doorbell then rang once. Then Hyro could hear the ragged breathing inside. It rang again, and it sounded like someone was running toward the door. _Just like the girl's experience last October._ He thought. Hyro opened the door and as soon as he stepped inside a chill ran down his spine. It felt like someone had stuck their cold hand through his chest right where his heart was. But the hand didn't feel like a human one, it felt lifeless.

Using Umbreon's yellow rings as a light source the both of the ventured through the house. Inside Hyro didn't see anything strange at all, _it looks just like a normal home._ But something was off. Everything in the house looked so neat for a place that has been abandoned for many years. It looked like someone came here daily and cleaned the place.

...

They went into what looked like a child's room. There was a bed with a green blanket and a trunk full of toys. Hyro inspected the room but was caught off guard by a visitor.

"Excuse me, sir, why are you in my room?"

Hyro turned around and saw a little boy who couldn't be more than 8 years old. He was wearing a collared shirt with a tie, black shorts, and dress socks. He had bright red hair and dark green eyes.

"Your room…this house has been abandoned for quite some time now." Hyro said.

The little boy grabbed the red teddy bear that was on the bed. "This is my room if you don't leave I'm going to get mad." The boy pouted.

Hyro chuckled at the sight. "Come on, how about I get you home. But how come you went into this house it could have been dangerous for a little guy like you."

The little boy started to get mad. "Why don't you believe me, this is my room."

Hyro ignored him and bent down so he was eye level with the child. "What's your name?"

The boy crossed his arms and turned away. "Hmp!"

"Well that's alright, but seriously we should leave I don't like the vibes this place gives." Hyro held out his hand for the boy, but the boy didn't accept it. "Well if you're going to be stubborn then just follow me out." Hyro said.

Hyro started to walk towards the door of the room and looked over his shoulder to see the boy following him. _Good, looks like he can listen after all._ When Hyro walked out the door he saw that he wasn't in the hall he came in through, he was in a kitchen. It smelled delicious and he saw the table was set with a variety of food.

Umbreon was sniffing the air.

"Hey Umbreon, you smell that too? It smells great doesn't it?" _Maybe someone does actually live here? If someone didn't then all of this food wouldn't be here._ Hyro thought.

He turned around to talk to the boy, "Hey, I'm sorry for thinking you were crazy since you said you lived here. I guess I was wro-" The boy. He was gone. Then Hyro saw the entrance he came in through also wasn't there. In fact, there weren't any ways to leave.

...

"Hahahaha, you'll never leave you ungrateful brat!" The high pitched voice of a woman said.

Suddenly the walls looked like they were caving in and the plates and silverware that were set on the table started to fly toward Hyro and Umbreon.

"Bre!" Umbreon used psychic to combat the object hurtling towards them.

Panic was running through Hyro's mind as he figured out what to do. "Come on out Machamp!"

"Mac!" Machamp said when it was released.

"Hurry, I need you to break down these walls, they are closing in on us. Umbreon keep using psychic to make sure we don't get hit."

Machamp repeatedly hit the wall with his 4 fists and Hyro picked up a nearby chair and tried to make a hole in the wall with it. Every hole they made was quickly repaired. _It was no use they were doomed._

Pretty soon Hyro could feel the weight of the ceiling on his head. He laid on his stomach and returned both of his Pokémon so they wouldn't get hurt. The speed at which the walls and ceiling were closing in suddenly got slower. They inched towards him at a very slow rate _. This feels like a nightmare, no worst then that. It feels like Hell. My death is going to be slow and painful._ Hyro clutched his fists and closed his eyes preparing to be swashed like a bug when he heard an explosion. Opening his eyes he craned his neck to the left and saw there was a small hole in the wall.

The little boy from before peaked his head through the hole and gestured him over.

"I-I'm stuck, I can barely move." Hyro said.

The boy crawled through the hole and helped free Hyro. After getting Hyro to the hall he looked Hyro up and down with his huge green eyes. "You can't walk, can you? Your leg looks like it might be broken."

Hyro tried to move his leg and felt a sharp twinge of pain. "I think you're right."

The boy touched Hyro's leg and a soft pink glow was emitted from his hand. "This will help you." He said with an expressionless face.

"Wow" All of the pain Hyro felt previously seemed to have lifted. "How did you do that? You're just a human and a little kid."

The boy looked over his shoulder then back at Hyro. "Come on, first we need to get out of here. Look around the house is falling apart." He was right the inside state of the house looked horrible, way different than when Hyro first walked in.

The boy grabbed the older boy's hand and ran through the halls. He came to an abrupt stop at the home's cellar and started to walk down the steps.

"Wait! Where are you going? We need to leave, now!" Hyro yelled.

The boy stopped and stared at Hyro with another expressionless face. "After we entered the "kitchen" earlier I left and went to the cellar to check how bad the ghost level was. When heard all of the racket you were making I left the cellar to save you. But I left behind the most precious thing to me."

Hyro looked at him dumbfounded. "Gho-"

"Hurry and just follow me. After I get what I'm looking for we can leave my house through the cellar."

"Ri-right!" Hyro trailed after the little boy.

...

The cellar was well lit and there was a huge green and white ball in the middle. Hyro questioned about it. "What is that? A crystal ball?"

"No." The boy plainly said. He picked up the red teddy bear from before. "Come on, let's leave now." Next, the boy held out his hand and a shot of blue light shot out, creating a portal. "Let's go."

"Okay." _What is this kid? He seems inhuman._

The little boy and Hyro walked through the portal which lead to the gates right outside of the haunted house. "Hyro…..you should be safe here. You should get home now. But before that, I need to explain myself."

"Ye-yeah…"

The boy nodded and started to talk. "That magical power you saw me use, I have it since I'm not a human. I am the spirit of this teddy bear."

"Wh-at…a teddy bear spirit?"

"Yes, that's right. The girl who lived in this house before, Charlotte, she owned me. After she passed away I was able to leave the body of the bear and take the form of a human. It is my duty to protect her home. The laughing and screams you heard were all from ghosts. Sometimes ghosts like to stop by here and play small jokes on visitors. The globe you saw in the cellar tells me how many ghosts are in the house."

"Small jokes?! I was almost killed!" Hyro shouted.

"Shh, you don't want the ghosts coming back for you. But you're right maybe the ceiling and walls caving in was a bit extreme. But still, I did save you."

"Yeah, thanks. So about the inside, I'm sorry they destroyed it."

"Oh don't worry about that. I can easily restore it. In fact when you first walked in the house was well kept, right?"

Yeah, that's right."

"Well, when the ghosts started to mess around with you my power was weakened and the house's interior was restored to its original state."

"Then does that mean your magic makes it look like the inside is nice and neat."

"Right, if my power is weakened for whatever reason, the inside looks like it really should, old and abandoned."

"Then what about the outside, why was it so old and scary looking."

The boy looked away and muttered to himself, "Looks like it's doing its job." He then looked at Hyro, "I keep the outside of the house like that so no one comes in."

"O-oh. Sorry, I'm just taken aback from this. So since you are the spirit of the teddy bear does that mean you can't leave the house's property?"

"No, and I don't have to even protect the house. I chose to. Now it's time to go."

"Right, thanks again."

...

Hyro ran through the woods trying to forget what he experienced today. _I almost died._ Thump. thump. A sharp pain went through Hyro's head.

 _Hi, I just wanted to tell you my name. It's Teddy. It's what Charlotte named me. By the way, I'm talking to you telepathically. Bye._

When he got home he forced himself not to tell his parents. They were pretty mad at him for running off in the middle of the night. So he lied to them which he hated to do, and told them he was out training his Pokémon.

Hyro was in bed the next afternoon. It was lunchtime, but he wasn't hungry. He was still thinking about what he did that morning.

….

Teddy walked toward the front door to see who knocked. _Probably another brave soul,_ He thought. He peered through the peephole and saw a basket. After opening the door Teddy saw a Pokeball and a card inside the basket. Teddy picked up the basket and went inside to read the card.

 _Hey Teddy,_

 _If you're reading this note that's great. Inside this Pokeball is a Pokémon who I think you'll become friends with. I know this is random but I thought you might be lonely so I got you a friend._

 _p.s. I will come on over and visit you later next month!_

 _From: Hyro._

Teddy smiled and held up the Pokeball, which shook in his hand. He gently tossed it on the ground and a beige and red bear came out.

* * *

 **Ending Note: Wow..some of the stories I've been making recently are kinda dark, just a bit though. The next chapter of "Hidden Secrets of Royalty" will be out soon!**

 **Put your hands up if you are a Mystic Messanger fan! The boy Teddy I made for this story was inspired by 707 from Mystic Messanger, just the red hair though.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **See ya!**


End file.
